


A Lapse in Judgement

by Lordlaven13



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordlaven13/pseuds/Lordlaven13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A HakxYona fanon for Akatsuki No Yona Secret Santa gift<br/>Based on the Anime, Hak and Yona find a few moments to find love for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lapse in Judgement

“What are you crying about?” Hak asked her, the princess turned quickly as if caught doing something.

“N-nothing.” Ao scrabbled at her leg and chirped at her. Hak stared at her smugly, clearly not believing her, then quickly snatched her hands, inspecting them. The princess shouted in pain as he did. “What is this?” seeing her hand covered in scrapes and cuts.

“I pricked myself on a lot of thorns when I went to pick the Senjuso. I heard I could get them out with a needle.” Hak sighed inwardly 

“So you tore up your hands with a needle?” The princess looked as if she was about to cry and held up the needle.

“It really hurt, but I couldn’t get anything out!” Hak looked from the needle to her in an exasperated tone asked 

“Did you heat the needle with a flame?” The princess blinked and looked very confused.

“Huh? Why would I do that?” Hak mocked extreme concern and pointed “This is terrible! Your wounds will fester and tomorrow, your hands will rot off!” Yona almost shrieked in fear, believing Hak. Hak couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. Yona then glared and tried to stab him with the needle. 

“I’ll stab you!” A few minutes later Hak had grabbed a small bucket of warm water and a washcloth, setting it down next to her.

“In any case, clean your wounds.” He waited for her to comply with his order, then started to dig through Yun’s supplies, looking for something. Yuna winced as the warm water hit her wounds, causing them to sting. 

“Yun will get mad at you for digging through his things.” Hak kept looking

“This is an emergency. I have no choice.” He finally found what he was looking for and pulled it out. “Here it is.” Yona glanced at it and looked confused. 

“Is that honey? Huh what are you doing?” Hak had taken her hands, and started to pour honey over her wounds.

“If you leave it on the affected area for a while, the thorns will come out on their own.” He explained.

“Really?” She asked, as Hak poured more honey in her other hand. As he did he reminisced about his experience. 

“The old man used to stab me with needles all the time. When I learned there was an easier way to get them out, I wanted to kill him.” The princess interjected “That sounds like Mun-deok”

Hak finished pouring the honey when he almost growled “I can’t believe the way your hands look, Princess.” She held her hands up so the honey would stay and she smiled looking at Hak. 

“Do you think I’ve gotten stronger? Am I closer to you now?” Hak looked taken aback ~You’re very close, but there’s some distance between you.~ he thought. A small blush graced his cheeks for a moment before his thoughts turned dark thinking of that green dragons words. ~Maybe it’s because you don’t really want her.~

“Shut up, droopy eyes.” He closed his eyes. ~You’re probably right… Up to now, I’ve suppressed the desire countless times.~ Yona looked at him curiously

“Hak?” she asked worried. Maybe she was going to say more, but she jumps as the honey spills over her fingers, dripping down the back of her hand. “The honey is dripping!” Hak blinks and without thinking, grabs her hand and starts to gently lick the honey from her wrist, his tongue sliding up the back of her hand as he slurped the honey. Yona blushed and stuttered “U-um, H-Hak…” But the Thunder Beast ignored her, continuing to lick her hand. Yona tried to protest again, but she looked at Hak’s eyes and could see a longing, a deep and powerful longing. She blushed harder and Hak let his tongue glide up her hand one last time. The Princess looked as if she was about to say something, maybe shout at him, but Hak took his chance and leaned forward. His lips gently brushed hers and gave her a soft kiss, not too expectant. Yona gasped as her face turned deeper red then her hair, but after a second, she kissed him back. She couldn’t help but think it wasn’t quite so romantic for her first kiss, but it’ll do. Hak suddenly stopped ~Wait…this is the princess, I can’t. She..won’t..~ He went to stand but Yona stood as well and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly so he wouldn’t leave. “No. You can’t leave like this. I….” She buried her face in his chest. “I want one more….” She looked up at him determined. Hak blushed again, but smiled 

“Princess….I’m your body guard…nothing more… I just. Had a small lapse in judgement.” She pouted for a second, then smirked. She grabbed the back of his head, getting honey in his hair and pulled him down, forcing him to kiss her. He paused and closed his eyes, deciding to enjoy it. He held his princess as their lips were pressed together awkwardly, neither had kissed anyone else before, so were just content with this. Yona finally released his head and he pulled away. “Princess…”

She smirked “Hak. That was an order. Next time be quicker to obey.” She patted his cheek, smearing more honey on him. “Hak you’re a mess. Go clean up please?” and she walked away to rinse her hand of honey.

~A very desperate Pirate battle later, and a few new additions to their group.~ 

After Hak’s suggestion to escape the rain by the cave, the two dashed inside. Yona sat down, tired and cold, while Hak kept watch. “It won’t stop raining. I hope the river doesn’t flood.” The Princess looked up and softly bit her bottom lip. 

“Are you upset, Hak?” Hak turned and looked at her for a second before closing his eyes, and stepping towards the princess, removing his coat. He gently wrapped it around his Princess and came face to face with her.

“I’m not upset. Just a little scared.” Yona stared right back at him, unblinking.

“Because I’ll be in harm’s way if I use a sword?” Hak said nothing, but seated himself next to her. She continued “I’m scared, too, when you put yourself in danger. That’s why I never want to use you as a shield.” The raven haired man glanced over, curious what she had to say. “Yesterday, on our way here, Jeaha said to me… “If I was Hak, I’d want to keep you from danger, too, even if it meant making myself a human shield.” And some other things….” Hak glared and cracked his knuckles.

“I’ll kill that droopy eyes…Listen Princess. What that droop-eyes said was—“

“I know.” She stopped him and smiled. “Hak… I could tell since the honey. And I’ve been thinking. Long and hard about what I’m going to say next, and if I truly mean it.” The princess paused and blushed a little. Hak said nothing, waiting for the princess to finish. “Hak. I owe you everything. My life. My happiness, my health and my strength. I know I cause you pain and sadness. And we’ve been through rough parts of life. But I want you to know, that I think the same of you Son Hak. I want to be your light. Your life and your partner, but most important of all. I want to be your princess, and only yours.” She grabbed his face gently and stared into his eyes until she saw the realization of her words sink in. 

“Princess… I. Are you sure? Me?” He asked, more, to test her, then shocked. She answered him by pressing her lips softly to his, letting out a pent up breath as Hak returned it, letting his arms wrap around her. Suddenly Hak lifted her off her feet, but refused to break the kiss. She let out a squeak and couldn’t help but gasp as she felt her back press against the cave wall. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, and gripped his shoulders as he pressed against her, their lips pressed together awkwardly. After a few moments she shrugged her shoulders, letting her sash loosen and her vest falling off her shoulders. Hak paused and the princess used this to grab his own sash and gave it a soft yank, she grinned as the Thunders Beasts vest and also slipped off and she ran her fingers under his shirt, feeling his well tined muscles and tracing his scars softly. Hak finally pulled away and licked his lips. Yona gave a soft chuckle and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Hak looked down at their currently discarded clothing and sighed. “Princess. Do you have a plan, or are you going to tease me to my own death?” 

Yona let out another laugh and then closed her eyes. “Someone’s getting impatient I see. Well, is there something you want in particular?” She rested her hands on her hips, her white dress still soaked through, and slightly transparent. Hak blushed and pretended not to notice, but Yona stepped closer and grinned “I think someone is a pervert. See something you like?” Hak huffed and slipped off his own shirt and grinned as Yona suddenly blushed and stared. She’d felt it many times, but never looked at his chest. 

“What’s the matter Princess? See something you like?” He smirked at her and Yona pouted a little.

“Shut up stupid Hak, before I change my mind.” She crossed her arms as Hak pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. Yona felt her heart melt as he did and she smiled again. She broke his embrace softly and slid off her soaking wet top and covered herself as Hak tried to hide his embarrassment. “You…you can look…or touch them..or whatever…” She mumbled and looked away from him. Hak did neither. He walked over to his half naked princess and took her chin and pulled her into a kiss. She turned and hugged him as they kissed again. Yona rested her head on his chest, Hak noticing she was shivering. He was about to ask what was wrong when she sighed. “I’m nervous. I want to, but it’s my first time and I’m scared Hak.” 

“Then we’ll go slow, take as much time as you need. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to.” Hak said with a smile, and gently kissed the top of her head again. Yona smiled and looked up, giving him a small nod as permission to continue. A few awkward minutes later of undressing, Hak was seated on a pile of clothes while Yona sat in his lap. Hak held himself up, with his arms behind him, and the princess clutched his shoulders as she slowly lowered herself down on him.   
She gasped in pain as he slid inside of her slowly, inch by inch. She finally sat in his lap, him completely inside her and she was resting her head in his shoulder holding back tears. “Why did you go so fast? You’re supposed to be going slow dummy.” Hak chided and gently stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. She just shrugged and sat there until the pain subsided. She hesitantly moved her hips and bit her lip. It still hurt, but there was another feeling and it was enough to make her move again. She winced quietly as she kept moving, Hak biting his lip as well to keep from making a sound. She looked so cute to him, concentrated and starting to feel pleasure. She was going faster now that there was almost no pain at all. She was still going methodically slow when Hak grinned and grabbed her curves tightly. She jumped a little and bit her lip. Then a second later he was moving her a little faster and she loved it. She pressed herself closer and moaned softly into his neck as he helped her move. 

“Hak…this is amazing… Do you feel amazing too?” Hak just nodded and kissed her, finally letting his voice escape. He let out a hard sigh as he kissed her again and again, their bodies sliding and pressing together. He was trying to touch her as much as possible now, his hands sliding up her sides and down her back as she kept up the pace by herself. Hak could feel himself build up to a climax and tried to move, but Yona held him in place and kept going. She too was close, and refused to stop. She kissed at Hak’s neck sloppily as she ground against him harder, letting out a loud moan that slipped into his name. Her whole body felt like it was numb, clenching and unclenching on Hak, until she felt something hot shoot into her and she felt Hak clench up. Hak moaned softly, letting his head fall into the crevice of her neck. She cradled his head as they both rode their climax to its end. Yona pulled Hak back with her as she lay down. Their clothes were damp with sweat and rain water but she didn’t care. They lay entwined in each other as Yona still cradled Hak’s head geantly, running her fingers through his raven hair. “Thank you Hak. You’re so wonderful to me.” Hak smiled and went to say something, then thought better of it.

A few minutes later Yona looked out to the cave mouth and smiled. “It looks like the rain stopped.”


End file.
